At. U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,565 issued 1995 to one of the present inventors Setteducati, describes a magic set comprising a series of props; a series of leaves or sheets having faces marked with indicia illustrating ones of scenes and trick elements of a magic show and interacting with at least selected props of the series of props in forming one of a trick and story line of the show; hinge means pivotally connecting the leaves along one edge for sequential presentation to an audience; and, indicia on successive leaves interacting directly to form one of a trick and continuous story line of the show.
However, in the prior magic set, it is first necessary for the person performing the tricks to understand the secret mechanisms underlying the trick routines and secrets prior to performance. As a result, the user is deprived of the elements of being surprised and fooled by the trick because he must first know the secret workings of the tricks to perform them. The prior magic set is therefore only suitable for presentation of tricks by an informed user adopting a magician's role to spectators.
There are some so-called forcing tricks that the spectator can perform himself and be deceived by the outcome but involve only mental mathematical trickery not an effect produced by physical or mechanical elements with a physical/mechanical result. An example is "The Nine Mystery" published in "The Magic Book" by Karl Fulves in 1977.
There have been mechanical pop-up type books with a magic as a theme, for example, "the Magic Show " by Richard Fowler and David Wood published 1995 by Hazar Publishing, London, but although these books involve mechanical members or props which can be moved by the user, they only simulate tricks and do not actually provide mechanical means for fooling or deceiving the user.
There is a need for a magic set by which uninformed users are themselves able to successfully perform and fool themselves with tricks for their own amusement simply by manipulating the props and trick elements according to the directions in the book without the underlying trick mechanisms/solutions to the tricks being necessarily revealed to the user either before, during or, preferably, after their performance so that the element of mystery is retained providing the user/performer with the enjoyable experience of a spectator.